Karaoke Madness
by SaKuRa-xiin
Summary: A summary that sucks inside. A story full of songs. A Deidara, Sakura and Sai love triangle, but in the end Deidara gets Sakura! :X Rated T for mild language :D
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**When Ino arranges a karaoke session with her friends, Sakura just _had _to get chosen to sing with Sai, the school's hottest guy. From then on, he has took an interest to her. Yet, her best friend, Deidara, shares a secret with her that's not so secret-ish now..**

**Sakura has to chose between Deidara and Sai, but an unexpected truth is revealed.**

**Then she made her decision. **

**--  
**

**Sai x Sakura x Deidara**

--

**Ahahahaha!**

**New story here.**

**Tell me whether I should continue it too! **

**'Cause I think it's a little rushed. D:**

Me: And so, I'm having 2 helpers this time 'cuz I just love them!!

Gaara&Ino: Yo.

Me: Anyways, it's kinda like a songfic. And it's all about SINGING! My passion! :D

Ino: OF COURSE!! SHIKA ISH MAI LUBBBB!

Me: ..That was random.

Gaara: ... I love -

Me: HE LOVES ME AHAHAHAHAHA!!

Gaara: ... stupid. She does not own Naruto and me.

Ino: Let's present the first chapter! Loves!

--

--

-

**Karaoke Madness**

**Chapter 1**

--

(class)

"Oy, Deidara," Sakura poked Deidara who was sitting next to her. "I wonder what Ino planned for us this afternoon.." She passed him a slip of paper.

_Hi everyone who reads this paper! You are invited to my surprise event today. So meet me at the back of the school after classes! Love, Ino! _Or so it read.

"I hope it isn't one of her singing competitions, un." Deidara yawned, and stuffed the paper back into her pencil case.

Deidara and Sakura were the best of friends, and they had known each other since they were young. They were orphans and their houses were next to each others. What a jolly coincidence.

--

"WELCOME EVERYBODY!" Ino's extremely shrill voice echoed through the karaoke room.

"I knew it, another of the stupid singing stuff." Sakura nudged Deidara, and he snickered.

"I HEARD THAT SAKURA!" She screamed into her ears, causing her to almost faint. "Anyways, this time it's special." She pointed to a pink coloured decorated box.

"TADAH! We shall chose the pairs by this! I'll pick out two slips of paper with your names on it, then the two will have to sing together!" Ino shrieked, causing the whole group of friends to cover their ears and moan.

"This is not a competition," Ino said with an evil glow. "This is a chance to make new friends!" Everybody in the room sweatdropped.

Everybody was friends with each other – except for Sakura and Deidara.

No one wanted to be friends with them, 'cause they looked like bullies or gangsters, or at least what they assumed. But at least they've got each other (and Ino LOL).

"Take a seat, everybody. Now let me find the first pair." Ino stuck her hand into the box, ruffling around.

1..

2..

3..

"Here you are!" She grinned, and opened the slip of paper. "Lucky you, Sakura!"

The whole room tensed.

Sakura smacked her forehead in frustration. "I came here for some fun.. and this is _not_ fun." Deidara choked on his drink, and wondered who the unlucky guy was.

"Now the next one is..." Ino's face turned pale and her voice dropped her hyper-ness. "S-sai-sama..."

Deidara burst out in laughter but was silenced for life when Sakura kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. The rest practically turned stone.

('where the sun doesn't shine' actually means the boy's.. you know. I'm not sure whether it's right.)

Sai stood up, and shone as if someone poured glitter all over him. Fan girls screamed and their eyes practically turned into hearts.

_Oh my GODS!! What the – Why the – What in the world?! _Sakura was turning crazy by the minute. Noticing this, Deidara put his arm around her and grinned. "Treat him like he's me, un. You'll be fine, un!" Giving her a push, Sakura stumbled forward.

"Shit, you bastard –" She opened her mouth to give Deidara a lesson, but stopped when she spotted Sai already holding onto the microphone.

"U-um, so let's let the computer chose the song!" Ino laughed nervously. Everyone was obviously thinking why she had even place his name in the box.

Sakura took a look at the computer. _Oh. My. GOD!! Why must the stupid machine chose this stupid love song?! The fan girls will probably burn me alive and send my ashes to Deidara – speaking of him, he'll **never **let me live this down!!_

"The Last Night by Skillet, huh? It's a good song." Sai said, his voice too soothing to be true.

As the music started, Sakura could not help but feel butterflies in her stomach. What if she sang out of tune? What if she have a horrible voice? That can't be true but what if it IS true?!

_Oh dear god. Deidara, please tell my friends I love them all very much and tell Ino that she's the most hyper person in the world ever and .._

**(I know the chorus is the guy's voice, but let's just say they sang it together. :D)**

Her thoughts were interrupted when he started singing.

_**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**_

She cleared her throat and sang too.

_**I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**_

_**  
But I know it's a lie**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
**_

A short pause in the singing. Sakura was amazed at his voice and also at the fact that she didn't sing way terrible.

_**Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all**_

_**  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be okay **_

_**You're fine  
**_

_**But I know it's a lie**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be**_

_**  
The last night away from me**_

Deidara gave her a knowing smirk while the rest of the people and Ino listened, their mouths agape.

_**The night is so long when every thing's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
****I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be**_

_**I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me **_

Sakura stopped singing and took in a huge breath.

"That's a nice voice you have there, Sakura." Sai commented with a smile that could make any girl faint.

"Thanks, you too." She gave him a smirk and a thumbs up. Then she turned her gaze onto Deidara.

_Well! Do something to get us out of here! _She glared at him, sending the mental note.

Deidara rolled his eyes, then got out of his seat. "Hey, Ino, thanks for the karaoke party, but we gotta run, un." He pointed out of the door, and casually walked out. Sakura hurried after him, her mind full of confusing thoughts.

Sai watch Sakura run out of the door. _She didn't even blush.. A very different girl..._

--

"DEI!! YOU IDOIT!!" Sakura shouted at Deidara the moment they were out of earshot. "You know I don't like singing in front of my friends.." Her voice trailed off.

"Sorry, sorry, un! But you were great there, yeah. Not as good as our duet though, un." He grinned.

A second later he was smashed against a nearby pole.

_Bloody hell, I wonder what Sai thinks of me now... He **is** the school's heartthrob.. _She took a look at Deidara. _Well actually Dei's suppose to be it, but he's hanging around me too much. _

Sighing, she dragged Deidara home.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**URGHH!! Now I realise almost all the main characters are OOC!!**

**Sakura is too unfeeling, almost like Yuuki from Vampire Knight. (no offense, I love both of them! :D)**

**Deidara is like Yahiro from Special A, except no meanness.**

**For some reason, I can't picture their original personalities at all!  
**

--

--

-

**Karaoke Madness**

**Chapter 2**

--

(school)

Sakura walked down the corridors, humming the tune to a song. She was going to meet Deidara at the back of the school to skip classes. (She's somewhat of a delinquent. That's sad.)

Just as she turned the corner, she walked straight into somebody. "Watch were you are going, you ass!" She muttered, until she looked up. Oh shit.

"That isn't what someone as pretty as you should say." Sai gave his signature smile and held out his hand for her.

"Oh, it's you." She accepted his hand, forced a grin and heaved herself up.

"So, still practicing your singing?"

_Trying to start a conversation, huh? _She thought grimly. "Oh yes, but I have to go now, bye!" She started to walk away, eying him carefully.

"Hey, Sakura." She spun around and forced a fake smile. Sai continued. "I've taken a liking towards you. You're very different from other girls. Keep that in mind." He smirked, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Then he turned and walked away.

--

What just happened just now?

It took Sakura a few minutes to register what just happened into her brain.

_Oh my GODS!! Is that Sai who k-k-k-kissed me?! 'Cause Sai wouldn't k-k-k-k-kiss me! EVER! Would he? Oh shit!_

Sakura walked towards her original destination, muttering curses everywhere.

--

"Yo pinky, un! Uhh, what's with that face?" Deidara waved her over, then pointed at her with much doubt. Sakura looked like she wanted to stab somebody.

"DEIDARA!" Sakura shouted, then started blabbing about what happened a few moments ago. "ThatSaithatIsangtogetherwithyesterdayjustkissedmeonthecheekandsaidhelikedmesoidontknowwhattodo!!"

"Uhh, hold on a sec, pinky, while I try to comprehend these amusing information into my head, un." Deidara stared at her for a moment, then hollered. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah! He did!" Sakura punched a wall nearby, making a huge dent. She was blushing furiously. "Now what?!"

But Deidara was drifting off to somewhere else. His eyes were full of shock, of course, but other than that, she could see.. sadness?

"Yo! Earth to Blonde! Earth to Dei! Earth to – oh forget this shit." She smacked him upside down.

"W-wah? Huh, un?" Deidara was on Earth again. "Well, so do you like him or what, un?"

She flopped down on the grass. "I don't know. There's no one in my mind right now.. Especially not him."

Deidara felt a wave of relief sweep over him. _Then why the hell were you blushing?_ "Then just beat him up the next time you see him.. Not?" He added the last word when he saw Sakura death-glaring him.

"If I do that the fan girls will butcher me into 8 pieces and place them in 8 different places!!" Sakura whimpered. The mercilessness of the fan girls were terrifying; even enough to terrify a pro wrestler and the president of the United States.

Deidara let out a huge sigh and laid (Lie? Lied? Lain? Lay? Confused! Urhh.) on the grass too. "Ne, Sakura. Do you still remember what happened before we stopped singing our duet?"

".. I forgot." But that wasn't true at all. Both Sakura and Deidara knew exactly what happened, except the fact that Deidara didn't knew Sakura did.

--

Sakura laid (Grr.. stupid teacher for arguing with me when I said it was laid.. now I'm all confused!)on her bed, yawning. So much to think about today.

She grabbed a sweet from the bedside table and popped it into her mouth.

"Continue eating more of that and you might get diabetes, you know, un." A voice reverberated through the room.

"Come in Dei, that tree is going to snap apart if you keep sitting on it." Sakura muttered, not bothering to get up from the bed.

"Lazy ass, un." Deidara said, loud enough for her to hear. He jumped from the tree and swung himself into her room.

"If you get too fat one day I'll have to get a new tree for you to climb." She murmured under her breath, and threw a sweet at him, who caught it perfectly.

_Dingdong! _

"Wow, there's actually someone at your door!" Deidara said, grinning at his sarcasm.

She grabbed her sweater, pulled it over her tank top, then walked down the staircase to answer the troublesome door.

"What the hell do you wan – " She took a look at the person in front, then changed her question. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"To visit you." He gave a smile and sparkled.

Unaffected by the glitter, Sakura sweatdropped. "How do you know where I lived?"

Evil glint in his eye.

_Stalker ..! _Beads of sweat cascaded down her forehead as she nervously tried to shoo him away.

"Nonono, Haruno-san. I'm going to make sure there's no stalkers around here." He smiled, earning a twitch from Sakura. "I just saw someone with blond hair climb into your window."

Shit.

"O-of course there's no one! I was in my room the whole time," Sakura said. Just as she said that, Deidara's head popped out of the staircase.

Double shit.

"Hold on a sec," She muttered, and slammed the door in his face.

"Deidaraaaa! Go hide somewhere, Sai spotted you climbing up my window." hissed Sakura in a whisper loud enough for Deidara to hear.

She opened the door again. "Sorry about that."

Just then, the looming clouds were noticed, and the depressing rain came drizzling down. And the basic courtesy was to...

"Urgh, just come in and dry yourself."

--

**Deidara's POV  
**

Darn that Sai...

I was hiding at the top of the flight of stairs, peering down at them. If only I had a knife with me I'll throw it down at him.

"Sakura-san." Sakura turned her head towards Sai and arched an eyebrow.

He cleared his throat and started. "I'm sorry for kissing you on that day."

Sakura scrunched her eyes in concentration, then slowly came to realisation. "Oh, I don't care a crap about –"

"I'm serious when I said I liked you, but at the same time I want to be your friend." He looked her in the eye. "Close friends." (Sai has done his homework on friends. LOL.)

Sakura's stern eyes softened. "Well, then. I accept your apology." She held out her hand. "Friends?"

I stared. Hard. Sakura wasn't one to so easily forgive people. I remember the last time I borrowed her CDs without her permission and.. You get the point.

As Sai shook hands with her, I could feel anger boiling inside of me.

_Someone's jealous._

Oh crap. I don't believe I even **have** a inner.

_Well now you do. Sakura might be_ _somewhat attracted to him. He **is** the school's number one hot guy. _

I crept up to her room and played with her toys to keep my mind off. (Childish Dei is the best!!) One particular toy caught my attention.

A toy kitten sat at the far end of the room, its beady eyes staring back at me. I picked it up. Its grey fur was as smooth as tofu and it seemed as if someone taken care of it as if it was a real kitten.

The beat of the raindrops became slower as the ominous clouds moved away.

No way. Sakura couldn't have remembered.

--

**3rd person POV**

"Thanks for the apple, Sakura." Sai smiled, glittering again.

Sakura ignored the sparkles. "No problem Sai. Looks like the rain have stopped." Guiding him out, she wondered what Deidara had been doing. _Most likely sleeping or maybe .. _

She climbed up the stairs and kicked open the door.

"If you are playing with my eyeliner, you **will** die –" She stopped in mid sentence.

Deidara was sprawled on the floor, snoring loudly. And in his hand was the toy.

Sakura stared with shock. She thought she'd hidden it carefully. Her eyes lined with sadness and sorrow as memories flicked past.

--

(Flashback)

"_Stupid girl! You are the cause of everything!" A woman slapped her daughter. _

"_P-please, Haruno-san! Please stop.." Deidara's cries were ignored when the woman continued kicking her._

"_Stop interfering, boy! Because of this girl, Sakura," The woman pointed an accusing finger at Sakura. "I've lost fame, my husband and everything!"_

_Tears dripped down the face of Sakura as she tried hard to say sorry. _

"_You.. never should have been born.." The woman grabbed a nearby object, a toy, and threw it at her before falling to the ground._

_--_

"_Stop it, Sakura!" A slightly older Deidara shouted at Sakura, who was cutting her wrists with a knife. _

_She looked up, and pointed the knife at his direction. "Shut up Dei! I was never meant to be born! If I die, I'll forget everything!!" _

"_What's going on?!" A female teacher entered the toilet. _

"_It's Sakura! S-she's bleeding!" Deidara said, his voice quavering, not caring that he is actually in the girl's toilet. _

"_Take her to the hospital!" _

_--_

She shook her head, refusing to remember anymore.

Deidara woke up. "S-sakura, un?"

"What?"

"I want cookies.. un."

--

--

-

Me: That was totally random.

Ino: Now I really want cookkkiiieeesss!

Me: Uh, kay. I'll tell Sakura to bake some later.

Ino: Yeaaaaa!

Me: And there's more to the flashbacks. But of course I don't want to put it all in a chapter. By the way, where's Gaara?

Ino: He died. -sniff-

Gaa: I try. But I never succeed.

Me: -sweatdrop-

Ino&Me: R & R please! :D

Gaa: I'm going to sleep. Zzzz. (Shukaku grinning evily in the background)


End file.
